nsoafandomcom-20200213-history
Regular Jutsu's
Regular Jutsu's '''are moves achieved through training's of Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Chakra. These jutsus are composed of the different Nature Elements. There are variety of move sets to use with a mixture of elements to use, or you could try out a mix gamepasses to destroy enemies . Discover your favorite jutsus and use them to battle! List of Regular Jutsu's Here's a list of regular jutsu's currently available for achievement in NSOA . Currently, NSOA only utilises the primary Nature Elements. * Fire * Wind * Lightning * Earth * Water Wind Nature Jutsu ''Leaf Whirlwind'' Not only the first jutsu you will achieve but also one of the favorite'd jutsu used in spars as another alternative for fast get in and get out transportation. When the jutsu hits an user they will loose atleast 15% of their health. Whirlwind has also one of the jutsu's that's been around since Naruto Shippuden Online Adventure 1 was created. Achieved at: _______________________________________________________________________________________ ''Rasengan'' An spiral of charged wind style chakra formed in a ball to form the Rasengan! One of Naruto's favorite jutsu in the anime "Naruto Shippuden" and available in Naruto Shippuden Online Adventure. Once charged, it gives you speed that lets you charge towards towards your enemy and sends them flying in the air when made contact and takes about 30% of health. Achieved at: _______________________________________________________________________________________ ''Wind Cutter'' This jutsu sends an wind towards target, but not just some breeze that hits you, it does a magnificent damage of 40% health. Wind Cutter also has an significant amount of stun time dealt to the opponent. Achieved at: _______________________________________________________________________________________ ''Wind Tornado'' While releasing multiple tornado's, this technique knocks down multiple targets while doing an damage of 20% health. Not only good when attacked by many mercenaries but could also be an great defense in avoiding to getting hit by any of the jutsu that would require you to go towards the player. Achieved at: _______________________________________________________________________________________ ''Air Bullets'' This jutsu was used by Nagato in the anime series "Naruto Shippuden". The jutsu sounds as dangerous as the name sounds, if hit with all speeding are bullets this jutsu could do major damage and go as far as to killing the enemy. These bullets do a damage of 15% health each! Achieved at: _______________________________________________________________________________________ Earth Nature Jutsu ''Earth Wall'' A huge chunk of earth raised from the ground sent hurtling towards your opponent to do a damage of 30% health. No, its not over yet. Once contact is made with the enemy this jutsu has a major stun time which gives you the chance to do a combo to make the opponent take even more damage! Achieved at: _______________________________________________________________________________________ ''Grab'' This jutsu is used to trap the opponent. It summons a giant hand that launches towards your opponent and then stuns ("traps") the opposing player in two walls and stuns them for about an good 5 seconds for you and your allies to do damage to the player. Also when hit it does damage of 15% health! Achieved at: _______________________________________________________________________________________ ''Mud Pit'' The ground around you turns to mush and then boom! A enemy runs into the pit of mud and takes a damage of 25% health. If you get hit by this jutsu when it is spammed multiple times in a row, it could mean a fatal damage to end you life. Mudpit also has an good amount of stun time that could make this a very bad situation for the opponent. Achieved at: _______________________________________________________________________________________ ''Earthquake'' The ground moved, then all the sudden bam! A bunch giant rocks coming from the ground flying in the air to come back down and land right on multiple or one target's head! This jutsu does and damage of 30% health, but no no, that's not the end. Not only does this jutsu takes an good amount of damage but it also gives an large amount of stun time! Achieved at: _______________________________________________________________________________________ Fire Nature Jutsu ''Fireball'' This is your 2nd jutsu you will achieve. An jutsu summoned by charged fire chakra into an giant ball that allows you to hit an opponent, send them going backwards, and do an damage of 20% health. This move is also very fast and mostly used for long ranged and/or used correctly could be in close combat. Not many used during Naruto Shippuden Online Adventure 1 but people still used this jutsu if they did not use Dual Fireball jutsu or, now called Phoenix Flower. Achieved at: _______________________________________________________________________________________ ''Phoenix Flower'' This jutsu fires multiple mini fireballs all doing an damage of 15% health each! This could be used to fight many enemies and you could use this jutsu to hose down all of them. Phoenix Flower was orginally name Dual Fire Ball and was used to knock down enemies since Naruto Shippuden Online Adventure 1. Achieved at: _______________________________________________________________________________________ ''Fire Dragon'' An jutsu fired out but wait, controllable too? That's right this dragon is fast and controllable! This dragon could be used to hit enemies from longed range and do an damage of 35% health. Much different from the water dragon because this dragon makes an explosion while water dragon does not! Achieved at: _______________________________________________________________________________________ ''Twin Dragon Bomb'' More OP than the original dragon. It fires two dragons out instead of one but the thing is, this is not controllable. This technique does an damage of 50% health if both dragons make contact. Once hit it does do an small amount of stun too but not enough time to hit with a combo if the opponent is fast. Achieved at: _______________________________________________________________________________________ Lighting Nature Jutsu ''Chidori'' This jutsu is the third jutsu you will achieve. A technique that is channeled by electric chakra into your hand then you are rushed towards the enemy for them to take an damage of 30% health! Not only does it make the opponent take damage but it has an good amount of stun time that could be used to complete another move creating an combo. Chidori is also one of the oldest jutsu used since Naruto Shippuden Online Adventure 1. Achieved at: _______________________________________________________________________________________ ''Chidori Current'' A stream of lighting coming towards you or what some of us call a snipe. When using Current you need to have absolute good aim or good luck. I mean it's not hard to control it's kind of like pinning the tail on a moving horse. But once you get it down it could help you out by doing an damage of 20% on your health. Chidori Current is a jutsu that has been around since I believe Naruto Online Adventure 2 and many people (old OACB'ers) has been trained with it since then. Achieved at: _______________________________________________________________________________________ ''Impale'' This is an thrown charged lighting blast, and a little faster than the Chidori Current but does require around the same amount of work. An diffrent besides speed with the Impale vs Chidori Current is that the impale does a damage of 25% health because the impale requires a bit more skill than Chidori Current to use. Impale is an just that has been around since Naruto Shippuden Online Adventure 2 also. Achieved at: _______________________________________________________________________________________ ''Nagashi'' An close ranged attack used to repel multiple enemies at once! This jutsu is released lighting chakra that stuns enemies for a short while which could be added for an combo. Not just stylish, but deadly too.This attack does an damage of 20% health. Nagashi has been around since Naruto Shippuden Online Adventure 2 and has been one of the people's favorite jutsu. Achieved at: _______________________________________________________________________________________ ''Kirin'' Call apon the lighting sky dragon to come down and reek vengeance on all of your enemies! This technique is an close ranges attack that hit all people surrounding that player doing a damage of 20% health. Kirin has also been around since Naruto Shippuden Online Adventure 2. Achieved at: _______________________________________________________________________________________ Water Nature Jutsu ''Prison'' This jutsu is an trap move. It gathers water in a huge bubble and when you run towards your opponent it traps them. When you are battling this would be great if your looking for something stun for a while and to use an combo. This technique also takes about 15 damage from the enemy. Water Prison is another jutsu that was been around since Naruto Shippuden Online Adventure 2. Achieved at: _______________________________________________________________________________________ ''Water Dragon '' This jutsu is not similar to Fire Dragon, rather opposite. It shoots a controllable dragon towards your opponent and once made contact not only does its send them in the air, but takes damage of 35% health. Water Dragon was one of the main jutsus used back when Naruto Shippuden Online Adventure 2 was created. Achieved at: _______________________________________________________________________________________ ''Water Wave'' A tsunami of water something to go hurling towards your opponent to do a damage of 30% health! This jutsu could be used close or longed ranged. The only thing is, is that it does not give a significant amount of stun time. Wave is an jutsu used since Naruto Shippuden Online Adventure 1. Achieved at: _______________________________________________________________________________________ ''Water Tornado''''' An giant tornado summoned use the channel of water chakra and used to do a whooping damage of 35% health! This jutsu not only take you hurling in the air but it stuns for a good little while. I also forgot to mention this gigantic thing is controllable. Achieved at: _______________________________________________________________________________________